1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pocket eyeglass cleaner apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect cleaning of opposed lens surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various eyeglass lens cleaning tools arranged for convenience are available in the prior art and an example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,284 to Tsai wherein an elongate penlike structure includes a detergent held in the container, with a cloth mounted attachably to the pen for the cleaning of an eyeglass lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,751 to Madkour sets forth a portable eyeglass cleaning kit wherein a container includes separate elements of fluid and cleaning absorbent material for cleaning an eyeglass lens structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,010 to Petkoff sets forth an eyeglass cleaning device wherein an elongate casing includes a fluid directed through a forward reservoir, wherein the forward reservoir permits projection through a conduit into a pad member of the eyeglass structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pocket eyeglass cleaner apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.